Romeo y Cenicienta o Romeo y Julieta
by Princess25599
Summary: Los padres de Marie prohibieron a Marie volver a ver a Edd nunca jamas! Con el concurso de talentos a la vuelta de la esquina y Edd como juez, como hara Marie para ganarse el amor de Edd y la aprobacion de sus padres? lo lograra con la ayuda de una vieja amiga? La vieja amiga: yo
1. Amor prohibido?

Marie estaba acostada en su cama viendo una foto de su amor Doble D, suspiro enamorada, sin darse cuenta que su padre y su madre la estaban viendo. El hombre tenía pelo azul igual que Marie y la mujer tenía el pelo café. "MARIE!" grito el padre de Marie. " Si?" dijo Marie aun en su mundo. Luego el padre de Marie le arrebató la foto a Marie y la miro. Justo cuando Marie sintió que no sujetaba la foto, algo exploto en su interior, " DEVUELVEME A MI AMORCITO!" " Así que este es tu 'amorcito' se ve que no tiene clase, ese espacio en medio de los dientes, ese gorro parece niña, y además esos pelos atrás de su nuca, que es? Naco? Te prohibió que lo veas nunca jamás!" gruño el padre de Marie y salió del cuarto tirando la foto atrás de el. "Marie, yo creo que debes dejar de ver a este muchacho por tu propio bien, necesitas a alguien que le guste lo mismo que tu, piénsalo por favor." La madre de Marie le devolvió la foto y salió del cuarto. Marie miro la foto y dijo, "no te preocupes mi amor le demostrare a mis padres y a todo el mundo que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro." Marie luego se tropezó con dos libros de May. "estúpida May dejando sus porquerías rondando por doquier." Marie levanto los libros y miro las portadas, "Cenicienta" y "Romeo y Julieta" sabía que el concurso de talentos era la próxima semana y Doble D seria uno de los jueces, en eso se le ocurrió una idea, llevo los libros a su mesa banco y se puso a trabajar.

Al día siguiente, Marie ignoro a Doble D todo el día. Doble D sentía que algo no estaba bien con Marie así que decidió preguntarle en el descanso, busco a Marie pero solo encontró a sus hermanas, " disculpen mi interrupción pero no han visto a Marie? La noto rara." "si, está en la biblioteca." Contesto Lee sin quitar sus ojos de Eddy que estaba platicando con Ed. "gracias" Doble D dijo y salió de la cafetería hacia la biblioteca. Vio a Marie muy pensativa y escribiendo algo basándose en dos libros. "Marie…" justo en ese momento, Marie guardo uno de los libros y volteo, Doble D se estaba acercando a ella, 'Rayos, ahora que hago?' pensó Marie. "Hola Marie" saludo Doble D. "hola" "disculpa mi interrupción pero te he notado algo rara, no te lanzaste a mi cuando me viste, no me mandabas besos aéreos, y nunca te he visto tan concentrada en algo. Te pasa algo?" "no pasa nada Doble D, solo un problema con mis padres, me pidieron que preste más atención, nada mas." Marie dijo algo nerviosa no le gustaba mentirle a Doble D pero él no podía saber nada de lo que en realidad tenía planeado. "está bien Marie, si tienes problemas en alguna materia me puedes preguntar." Doble D se ofreció. 'qué lindo, al ofrecerse a ayudarme, quisiera besarlo ahora' pensó Marie con una sonrisa. "gracias Doble D te avisare." Doble D salió de la biblioteca y Marie continuo trabajando. "mira quien está bien concentrada." Marie volteo y vio una chica de pelo negro. La chica tenía el pelo suelto en una diadema azul claro y un vestido de verano rosa claro, sandalias rosas, y ojos azules. " BAMBI!" exclamo Marie corriendo a abrazar a la chica qué conoció en su niñez antes de mudarse a Peach Creek. "Como has estado Marie?" Marie le conto todo a Bambi porque confiaba en ella más que sus hermanas. "sabes Marie, Doble D es mi amigo desde los tres años." Bambi dijo con una sonrisa "el es como mi hermano." " en serio?" Marie dijo sorprendida, " sabes lo que le paso a Doble D, porque tiene la gorra?" "si pero le hice la promesa de no decírselo a nadie, y tu sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas." "está bien," Marie dijo algo decepcionada. "pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que algún día te lo mostrara." Marie luego le conto a Bambi su plan y le mostro en lo que estaba trabajando. "estas disponible para ayuda adicional?" Bambi pregunto guiñando el ojo. Marie sonrió y abrazo a Bambi a fuerza, "eres la mejor!" el resto del descanso, Bambi y Marie trabajaron en el proyecto de Marie. Al final del día, Marie se inscribió en el concurso de talentos, con la ayuda de Bambi, nada podrá salir mal.


	2. un poco de amor para una Kanker

Bambi sabía que Marie se estaba esforzando mucho en su proyecto así que decidió llevarla al baile del día de San Valentín, para que se divierta. La había peinado en un chongo, y le puso un vestido azul claro con guantes negros, Bambi se había recogido el cabello igual que Marie y tenía un vestido azul y rosa. " pero Bambi, tengo que seguir trabajando!" Marie insistió mientras Bambi la jalaba hacia la entrada, " Vamos Marie, el concurso es en una semana más, diviértete!" dijo Bambi jalando a Marie haciendo que ella cayera encima de un chico. "uyy, lo siento" se disculpo Marie y luego se quedo atónita que con él chico quien se había tropezado era Doble D. "no, no, mis disculpas señorita, debí haberme fijado por donde iba." Doble D se disculpo y la ayudo a levantarse, parecía que no la había reconocido. " Me permite esta pieza?" pregunto Doble D en un tono caballeroso. Marie se sonrojo y acepto. Ambos entraron a la pista de baile mientras una canción romántica empezaba a sonar.

**Conmigo estas, **

**Y el mundo se esfumo**

**La música al sonar nos envolvió**

**Aquí, muy juntos si contigo voy**

**Aquí tan vivo estoy**

**La vida va**

**Los sueños morirán**

**Al mío dijo adiós**

**Y sin saber, que aquí tú estabas**

**Mi sueño te encontró **

**Y hoy por siempre, ya se**

**Que solo quiero**

**Tenerte**

**Aquí**

**Aquí soñando con un feliz final**

**Creer que esto en verdad es real**

**Y este sueño también nos separo**

**Tu allá**

**Y yo aquí….**

Marie se sentía en las nubes, estaba bailando una canción romántica con su verdadero amor y el no la reconoció, ojala que esta noche nunca terminara pero Marie y Bambi acordaron salir del baile a la media noche para seguir trabajando.

**Y como enfrentar la realidad**

**Si hoy te pierdo aquí**

'ojala que eso no pase' pensó Marie mientras escuchaba la letra abrazada y apegada a Doble D.

**Hoy aquí**

**Soñando con un feliz final**

**Creer que esto en verdad es real**

**Soñar que el sueño en los dos esta**

**Yo aquí(x2)**

**Y tu allá…**

Marie luego escucho las campanadas de la media noche, 'oh no,' pensó Marie. "que sucede?" pregunto Doble D asustado de que haya hecho sentir incomoda a la chica misteriosa. Ella lo miro y se fue corriendo gritando, " lo siento me tengo que ir!" Doble D la siguió para preguntarle su nombre pero lo único que encontró de la chica fue su zapatilla. 'encontrare a esa chica," pensó Doble D y regreso al baile.

Marie y Bambi vieron a Doble D regresar al baile y se apresuraron a regresar a casa. 'espero que todo salga bien,' pensó Marie mientras ella y Bambi desaparecían de vista.


End file.
